1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hair styling tool; in particular, which increases hair volume.
2. Description of Related Art
With the passing of time, hair styling tools have become widespread and diverse. In order to meet different needs of hairstylists, hair styling tools are made to meet professional, aesthetic, and practical needs, and are easy to use for achieving styling effects. Typical hairstyles for formal occasions include bundling hair into a bun. Common hair styling tools are placed underneath the hair for padding, fixed by some method, and then parts of the hair styling tools are concealed by careful handling from the hairstylists. However, these hair styling tools often use elastic bands to fix the hair. Elastic bands need to be concealed for aesthetic purposes. Moreover, elastic bands can cause discomfort to the user. A conventional soft pad is a hair styling tool for padding hair, and likewise cannot tie the hair together and has the abovementioned deficiencies.